Such a Commoner
by ComWhiteWitch
Summary: Who knew Naminé could possibly meet the Prince of Centurion, insane right? Not only was he mean, rude and definitely knew how to make you hate him, but he did have something really deep down that hardly anyone sees. Does naminé have the chance to fall for him or does she simply turn the other way?
1. Prologue

_Still not as long as I wanted but it works for now :)_

_Betas: Silver-Haired-Thief, SweetTears69_

_**Disclaimer: "I do not own kingdom hearts. All right of characters are reserved by SquareEnix &amp; Disney."**_

**Such a Commoner:**

**Prologue:**

My heart was racing a thousand miles a minutes, my hands were slipping and I knew that I wouldn't be able to hang on much longer. Being outside on the edge of this balcony, hanging, as my hands were beyond sweaty I held on for dear life. _How can I go about this?_

_I only got in this mess because Kairi wanted me to attend along her side to this stupid conference. Who expected for this situation to happen? I didn't even want to go in the first place but its always, Nami come do this or Nami go do that. Never about what I want, and I'm sick of it. Maybe I should let go and fall but I can't force myself to do so. If I do that then I might not get to see him again._

_Sure, he kicked me out for the sake of his situation, but having me hang from the balcony is ridiculous! Reality is: this should definitely be the other way around considering __**I'm**_ _the woman! What do I even see in him? He's cocky, an ass and let me tell yah, he definitely doesn't know how to treat a woman right. It's always about him! _

_Although, his golden eyes tell the story that is hidden from others, since I'm artist I'm meant to look at this with a different perspective. I noticed that deep within he needs support, that he needs someone there for him. All his life no one was there but it doesn't help when he pushes them away either. Although, he has chased after me, so does that mean he really cares, but then all he does is insult me afterwards! My head is so conflicted, he just messes with it beyond intended._

Shaking my head from the thoughts in my mind, I could feel my arms growing weaker and weaker by the second. Not to mention the ache in my muscles grow throughout all the way to my fingertips. "…I…..can't…" With all the gripping that I hand it wasn't enough only causing one of my hands to let go. My other arm isn't strong by itself, considering that I'm not much of the athletic type.

Having the fear grow within my chest, it soon happened. My other hand slid of the top of the balcony, but using my fast reflexes I caught the bottom of the balcony. Who says I can give up now? It won't be much longer.

"Help!" I called out only to be answered by no one. _Please someone just save me, I can't die now!_ _I never got to tell him how I felt, if I had the last chance to do it I would! It's not like he would return the feelings considering he was a Prince and all. How could he even fall for a 'commoner' as they say, just in the wrong place at the wrong time is all. Maybe I should give up in this chase, considering there isn't a chance for me anyways. Not to mention he is suppose to marry another, knowing him he probably loves her; she seems more of his type anyways._

Being cut short from my thoughts once again, I completely lost grip of both hands and started to plummet toward the ground. Soon the fear in my chest was gone and was replaced with relief, as if it was meant for this to happen. It could be seconds now before I hit the concrete below in a gruesome death. Closing my eyes, I awaited for the impact.

Within moments, I didn't feel the ground but only felt a presence of another. Once I opened my eyes, there was a face in front of mine only inches apart. Seeing the one and only, I blushed causing my cheeks to turned a light shade of pink causing my face to turn away and notice that he held my body in his arms, bridal style.

"Come on now, did you honestly think that I could send you to your death? You're still as dumbfounded as I thought." The man shook his raven-haired head and chuckled slightly. "Next time don't yell or it will be your death.. and stop staring at me, you look like a cherry." He placed me down and turned his gaze the other way as well. "Be careful next time." The man turned and started walking away only leaving me with the gaze on his back.

"Wait! That's it? You caused me to fall and you're not even going to apologize?!" I huffed and gained my posture to return a curtsy to him. "Thank you, for saving my life though." With the last word spoken, I turned the other way to leave. "What did I ever see in you…?" The last sentence came out softly but louder than intended.

"What?" Hearing my words he turned around and stared at me only to be greeted by my back. "Wait!" He rushed over, grabbing my shoulders to look upon my face. His face was shown with concern and sincere feelings, before turning to his natural hard look. "I should apologize? You must be mistaken for it was you who was in my room, it's not my fault that you're the clumsy type! Not only that your obnoxious voice almost disrupted my conference! If a commoner as yourself was found in such high quarters you wouldn't have to be fearing that fall. Now leave you are disturbing my presence, and I said before, caution yourself, Miss Naminé." His voice rose and every word came out harsher than before.

He was speaking so formal and for a while he never has toward me, hearing his harsh words and tears on the edges of my eyes, making my gaze fall to the ground. "Cl-clumsy!? If you didn't push me from the room maybe I wouldn't have fallen! It really shows how much you care! Excuse me, but I must be going! This is not a place I don't belong in." As the last word came off my tongue I turned and ran off, leaving the prince in his in place. On the way out, I paid no mind to the men walking past me toward him.

_I don't know how many times I've heard his insults.. but for him not to apologize for the accident that he caused really kills me! Why should I be the one to say sorry first…? _I couldn't tell where I was going due to my blurry vision and having to wipe my eyes. _I've never felt this way, why am I crying so much?… this can't be possible._

"Naminé!" A familiar voice spoke from behind. "Watch out!" Before I could look up something hit my side and I was noticed over onto the ground below. Feeling the motion of a dozen hooves hitting my body and one tackle the top of my head, I soon lost consciousness.

_Naminé Radivent_


	2. Chapter 1

I understand the prologue needs fixing but I do plan on going back to revise that, thank you for the reviews.

It seems when I type this in Microsoft word it comes out to four pages but here it really expands the sentences out. Guess ill be adding a lot more content! Lol

Don't forget to favorite or leave me a review! It's greatly appreciated.

Also if you'd like anything in the story let me know, I would love to add what the audience likes! :)

Beta: SweetTears69, Silver-Haired-Thief

**Such A Commoner**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Look; I should have never been in this mess, let alone even came here in the first place. Maybe I should start from the beginning of the story...

My name is Naminé; we're on a first name basis here. Anyways, I was a normal somewhat happy young adult- only twenty years of age - with a very good well-paid job, and attending college classes, of course. It's my last year, and once I graduate I'll be able to be a fully qualified artist! Being an artist is my dream job, but as of now I'm just a waitress until that happens.

Nevertheless, let's get into the better side of the story. My older sister Kairi, who was only a year older than me, was quite fond on always making me do everything, which is what I'm about to explain about. If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't be in the mess that I'm into today.

"Nami! Quickly come here!" The redheaded girl called from the kitchen. "You don't understand it's important! Please!" Her loud and obnoxious voice kept ringing in the back of my head; I knew that she would keep this up until I walked her way and gave into her demands. proceeding to finally get up off the couch - I was in a comfortable spot and was grumpy that she had made me get up - I did exactly as she expected.

"What is it Kairi? You know it's my day off. I enjoy every da—" Sadly my sentence was cut short by a quick hug. She wouldn't let go either. Kairi never hugged me like this unless something had happened. "What is it this time? Did you win something else on the radio again?" _Honestly, how much could this girl win? She had to be just straight up lucky. Or a leprechaun. She had the hair for it._

"No! Even better! You will not believe what I got in the mail today, and not only that! You're going with me!" She pulled away from the hug to see my face, probably expecting a look of excitement. Instead she was met with a look of confusion and perplexion.

"Hold on, go where? What did you possibly win? Wait; did you win a cruise of some kind? You know I hate boats... I get sea sick..." I quickly put my hand to my mouth at the thought of even getting seasick, but I simply pushed it aside and put my focus back toward the overly excited person that I call my sister.

"This is possibly a once in a lifetime chance! We have to pack, like, right now!" Kairi grabbed my hand and started to pull me along through our apartment going through every possible drawer in the house. "Oh my... what if we meet them? There's a slight possibility that we could!"

Pulling my arm back from her tight grasp around my wrist, I started to raise my voice, which rarely happens. "Cut it out! Now explain! What did you win, or what is it that has you so worked up?"

_Kairi hates whenever I raise my voice because it makes her feel like the younger child in the family, which isn't true at all. If anything, Xion was, but that's another story._

"I... sorry. I guess I got a bit carried away." Scratching the back of her neck out of embarrassment, Kairi took a deep breath and calmed herself down so that she could start over. "My boss, you know the crazy one, since I improved the company and not only helped her expand it, she decided to give me a vacation. The best part is, she paid for it!" Kairi started to get all jumpy again until she saw the look I gave her, once again calming her down. "Although, the trip is over seas in a different country. She wants me, head assistance of the company, to head over to a kingdom called Centurion. She thinks that we can start our business over there and hopefully to expand it. Depending on how the trip goes and all the information I gather, I could possibly be the head of the company in Centurion! Just think me! Me as the head of the company!"

_I know it's a bit confusing but her company is slowly becoming one of the top organizations in Lutz. Where we live. Anyways, her boss, Larxene, is one crazy lady. Like, psycho crazy. Being around her is why I think Kairi sometimes acts like her. The company is all about children of the world; they create all sorts of things for them, from clothes to toys, books, etc., but depending on your income would debate how much you would pay for these items._

"Kairi! That's wonderful, I can't believe you got that opportunity! We have to celebrate before you leave." I tried to get her off the track of taking me with her, _I mean come on I still have a life here that I'm trying to achieve in. Plus I can't afford to miss classes now!_

"You're so funny Naminé; you're coming with me, whether you like it or not. Larxene is paying for everything. Our plane will leave tomorrow afternoon." Kairi turned and ran to her room to start the packing of this very long journey.

"Wait! How long do we plan on staying there? You can't be serious!" I can't keep fighting against this girl or I'll never hear the end of it, especially if she misses the plane. "What am I going to tell my boss?! Not only that, I have school and I'm about to graduate! I definitely can't afford to miss now!"

"I already called your boss silly. It's all done. Plus, you can always finish your classes some other time, they aren't going anywhere." Kairi clearly yelled from her room, but not in a rude kind of way. "Trust me Naminé this means a lot if you're with me, maybe you can help me out with the company!"

"That's not my dream job Kairi, you know that." Which a quick shake of my head I walked towards her room and stood by the door. "You're insane, how could you say that 'they aren't going anywhere'?" I mocked her tone of voice and frowned. "I have a once in a lifetime chance to you know, let alone I don't want to repeat classes all of my life!"

"Maybe you can ask the teacher to give you an extension." Kairi turned to look in my direction, seeing that I was clearly upset with this fact. "Nami, we're going to another country, don't you think that there will be an artist there? Not only that, maybe you can learn a few things or meet someone famous!" Although she could be right, meeting someone that could also teach me something is quite a plus. Kairi could be very persuasive.

"I don't know. What do I even say to my teacher?" I noticed that my sister already had her phone in her hand and was dialing a number. "What are you doing?! You don't even know his number!"

"Simple, I can call the front desk and they can give me the extension, silly. You don't know very mu- Oh, hello. I was wondering if you could give me the extension to the Art department? You can? Great!" She stuck her tongue out at me, showing that she was winning this battle. "Hi Mr. Tretolo, this is Kairi, Naminé's sister, I was wondering if you could give her an extension for the class or somethi- what? No I have a reason."_ Heh, she won't be able to convince him._ "I got a trip to go overseas to Centurion and I really need Naminé to tag along, which is why I'm asking." I looked at her face and noticed a huge smile as he replied on the other end of the telephone. "You will? Thank you so much! She'll be sure to bring something back for you." With that said, she hung up the phone.

"Don't tell me that… he actually agreed to it." I put my hand to my face, face palming myself. I can't believe that I actually lost this battle; Now I really do have to go! Gah!

"Yes he did! Although you do have to bring something back to show your artistic ability. So you better start learning something while you're there!" That annoying redhead of a sister started going back to what she did before.

"I guess I'll start helping as much as I can for now." Sighing, I turned knowing that I'd have to get packing as well. My voice showed no emotion. "What time does the plane arrive...?"

"5pm, since there will be a huge time difference. By the way, there's one more thing I didn't mention." Her red hair appeared at her door frame as she peered out towards the back of my head.

With slight motion, I looked over my shoulder. "And what is that? Do we have to dress up in costumes or something? Haven't you won enough?"

"The Kingdom of Centurion has Princes! Imagine if we get to meet them, I've already looked all of them up! They're so cute you have no idea!" Her voice started to get a bit higher than usual when she talked about guys. It was like the squeal of a small child when they saw ice cream. "Imagine if there's a ball! They still do those things nowadays right?"

"Kairi, just finish packing. You can worry about all of that later on." Princes? Now I knew that this trip was going to be insane. Not only must I deal with Kairi but also I know I'll have to deal with all of those other fan girls. When can I get a break? "You sure got yourself a storm coming, Naminé..." I spoke lightly to myself before heading to my room to pack and sleep for the last night here. I might as well enjoy my last night of sanity.

_Naminé Radivent_


	3. Chapter 2

_Betas: SweetTears69, Silver-Haired-Thief_

_This one is just as long as the last one, I'm aware but it was already typed. I promise these next few chapters are way longer. _

_Don't forget to leave a review!_

**Such a Commoner:**

**Chapter 2: Sweet Memories**

Laying in my proof sound room, I rolled over to see Kairi laying next to me. "Ah! What the hell Kairi!" My heart skipped a few beats and I sat up, throwing a pillow at her. "How long have you been in here?"

"Hey! I just did my hair..." She pouted as she usually did when I threw pillows at her. "But I haven't be in here that long really, I knew you would wake up eventually. Now! Get ready, we're going to shop for a little bit; I _clearly_ need some new outfits before I go! And, on the plus side, you're awake now because I got your heart rate up! And that means no sleeping~!" Kairi half-sang the last two words, grinning. I could swear that she was a secret sadist. "We really should stop by the house to talk to our parents also."

"If you want me to get up, then get out! You, insane lunatic, you!" Laughing I threw another pillow her way, which she dodged. "You're lucky I'm even going. Either way you have to wait on me!"

"Don't you dare take a long time! If you mess up today, I'll figure out a way to get you back." Kairi smirked and headed back out, closing the door.

"Ugh... must I really get up?" Pulling up the covers, I hid my face from the light that started to shine into my room. I whined. _What ungodly hour is it?_ I simply rolled over and looked at the time. My eye twitched slightly. _7am are you kidding me! That's so early! Oh, nothing's going to stop me from taking my sweet time now!_

"I know you're still in bed Cuddle Muffin~!" _Did she really just...? No. Freaking. Way._ Shooting out of my bed, I ran to the door, angry at what she said.

"Stop! Don't you dare call me that! I hate that nickname!" I huffed and slammed my door, knowing she got what she wanted. Trudging toward the bathroom, I began my daily routine, which involved my morning shower, the brushing of my teeth, blow-drying my hair, and other normal morning things. As usual, I took my sweet time. No need to rush my alone time just for Kairi's sake. Hopping out of the shower, with my hair also wrapped up in a towel, I looked for my adorable white dress that hung right above my knees. I then proceeded to fix my hair right afterwards.

As if on cue, Kairi walked into the room. "Are you seriously taking that long? It's almost nine o'clock. It doesn't take someone thirty minutes to simply dry their hair!" I could just hear the whine in her tone. I sighed in annoyance.

"I have thick hair, so calm down, your royal highness. If you want me to be done soon you shouldn't keep on bugging me. You should know this by now, what with… living with me for all of you life?" I flipped my head back up and felt my dry hair hit my back as I went to turn off the hair dryer. "Happy? Now who's driving?"

"Is that a trick question? You of course, I'm not to fond of driving, I do it only when I need to." She pranced out of my room like the hyperactive sister she is. "Once again I win! How many times is that? Like a thousand to one?"

"I stopped counting at one hundred." I jokingly laughed, following behind her as I grabbed the keys to the car and my wallet. "Where to first? Home?"

"Probably should. I haven't seen anyone in a while..." Kairi looked down, triggering a memory in her mind that caused her to leave in the first place. "I haven't seen them sin-" I cut her off mid-sentence by placing my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Kairi. I remember, why do you think I'm still here with you?"

She smiled softly as we both walked out of the apartment room and building together. "I wonder how Xion is doing, how is she Nami?"

"Better than usual. Still getting over the breakup actually... but she does miss you. Every now and then she will ask about you." I smiled to show her that everything would be alright.

_Xion is our little sister, if you haven't caught on. She works along side with me at **Lucky Sapphire**, which is where I work. Recently a guy named Tidus totally screwed her over, but that was a month ago. Anyways, our little Xion is only 18, just getting started in the world. Ah, to be young._

Upon getting into the car and starting the ignition while also putting our seat belts on, we were off.

_One thing that Kairi doesn't understand is how much I love to drive. Especially when I when I was a teenager. The thrill of speeding was exhilarating. I didn't just drive because I could; I drove for the freedom that came along with it. Sure, cops could catch you every once in a while, if you don't know what you're doing, but I always got out of it. Anyways, I really love not having to be told what I can and cannot do… How the wind blows on along side my hair… How peaceful it can get. It's just an everyday thrill for me and always gets my blood pumping._

"Nami slow down, you know I hate when you start driving so fast! You're gonna get us killed!" Kairi leaned over and lightly slapped my shoulder, making a long sigh escape me. "Fine Kairi. You have no life."

After having to make almost an hour drive back to Traverse Town, which would've take about thirty if we did it my way, we stopped in front of a little blue home. "Excited? I wonder what they've been doing for the past year..." I lifted my hand and patted Kairi on the back reassuringly one more time.

In the front yard, there were little lawn gnomes and the grass seemed freshly cut. On the side you could see our swing set we use to play with as kids. It was old and worn now. Slowly opening the driver's door, I looked around as if I haven't been here in years. So much had changed. It seemed… a lot smaller now.

Walking up the driveway, the front door opened and there stood our beloved little sister Xion, short black hair and all. "Naminé! Kairi! I missed you!" She ran down the steps and went over to hug Kairi, who was standing right behind me.

"How are you doing Xion? I heard about Tidus..." Kairi hugged the little black haired female back. "I'm sorry about never visiting as well. I'll try to stop by the Lucky Sapphire more often."

Xion smiled at the thought of her sister coming to visit her. "Screw him, he's not even worth it anymore. Anyways, what brings you home? I didn't think you'd ever stop by after that last fight..." She looked down at the ground slightly as if she were uncomfortable.

"I thought so too, but I have something important to tell everyone and so does Naminé." Kairi smiled back to her and Xion led them into the house, everything seemed so new once we stepped inside. It really has been a while since we've seen the place.

"Mom! Dad! Naminé and Kairi are here!" As if they never expected it they both quickly came down stairs from their room. "Girls? What's wrong, did anything happen?" Their worried mother looked at all three of them, concerned, as if this were a life and death situation.

"No, we're fine mom. I just wanted to tell you something important that recently came up." Kairi looked towards me for some help in this matter. No way is she getting my help. I had to get up at 7am. _7 AM._

"Let's go to the living room and sort this out, shall we?" Our father's deep voice spoke from behind our mother. "You didn't come here to fight, did you? We just want everything to be okay now." He wrapped his arm around our mother.

"No dad, we didn't. That's in the past and I'm sorry if it still bothers you." Kairi took a deep breath as everyone sat down on the couch, except for myself. I stood next to her so she elaborate. As she explained the story of how she gets to move up in the company, we both notice the happy look on everyone's face. "In the end, both Naminé and I are going."

"Sweetheart! That's amazing! I'm so glad you're moving up in the world! Although if you do get the job over there, it seems you'll have to move. Which means we have to come visit sometime." As if the past never happened our family seemed perfectly normal once again, which made Kairi relax slightly.

"If you're telling the truth about Princes you have to find me one of them! You so owe me since I'm not going." Xion stood up and crossed her arms, smiling. "I am so jealous of both of you that it's not even funny. Wait, why can't I go?" She looked at our mother.

Mother stood up and looked at her. "Xion you're simply too young to go over there with them, not only that this is a big chance for Kairi and Naminé, Kairi gets to expand the company and Naminé will improve her skills. I'm not quite sure there's much for you to do since you're also under 21."

"Naminé's under 21!" Xion protested, huffing and looking at our mother with an upset look on her face. Then she turned to us, hands locked onto her hips. "Besides, I'm definitely visiting if you do get the job! Don't forget about my prince either!"

"Ha-ha, thanks sis. I'll be sure to get right on that. Besides, I don't even get to spend my birthday with you guys; I'll be spending it over there sadly. With no one that I know… except Kairi."

"That's right! You're birthday is coming up within the next 2 days. Since you won't be here I guess that I'll give this to you now then." Our mother left the room and came back with a small box with a bow on it. "Now I know you didn't want me to… but here."

I took the box with a smile. "Thank you mom, you really shouldn't have." Opening the box, I saw that the small box held a silver colored charm bracelet, each with its own little charm.

"We all thought of it!" Xion pointed out, and then proceeded to explain each charm. "A paopu fruit that symbolizes you, the star that shows Kairi, a key for me and for mom and dad a heart, stating their love for you."

"This is great guys, it means a lot to me!" I hugged everyone individually, my heart warmed by the thoughtfulness of their gift. "I'll wear it everyday while I'm over there." The thought of them made me smile again as I went to put it on.

Kairi stepped forward to speak to everyone once again. "I wish we could stay and thank you guys for supporting us but we have to get going for our trip. We have a few things that must be done before the plane. If you want to see us off, then meet us at the airport at 3:30pm later."

With that said, Kairi and I said our goodbyes to everyone and went shopping until it was time to hit the airport. Having to get there two hours early is ridiculous but no one wants to miss a flight. Right before actually having to board the plane for terror, since it'll be the last chance that I'll see of my actual home, our parents and loving sister came to say goodbye once again. "We will call once we're over there! Love you guys!" Both Kairi and I basically spoke the same sentence to all of them. Just at different intervals.

Walking onto the terminal, I looked back at the last glimpse of my future, with a sigh. "Seems you'll be put on a hold for now." This trip had better be worth it or Kairi won't hear the last of it from me, and trust me. I'll make sure of it this time, if it's the last thing I do.

_Naminé Radivent_


	4. Chapter 3

Beta: SweetTears69, Silver-Haired-Thief

Also you'll notice that there are signatures on the bottom of each paragraph. Yes the bottom, not the top, I'm changing it up. That only means its in that point of view for the character, as in completely their point of view. As you read you'll understand what I'm saying. Although I will always signature myself whether it's needed or not.

Trust me the chapters are getting longer, definitely in for a treat for the next one! :)

**Such A Commoner:**

**Chapter 3: The Arrival**

"Again thank you passengers for boarding our flight to Centurion. Please fasten your seatbelts, it's seems we're flying into some bad weather." The Captain spoke from over the intercom. "I assure you that all passengers will get to Centurion safe and sound."

At that instant, it was as if the plane was in control of itself. First there was the shaking and the loud engine noises as if something was going wrong, then above both of my sisters' head and mine, dropped the air masks. "Oh no..."

Kairi looked right at me, scared for her life. She had a look of fear that I had never seen on her face before.. _I knew that we shouldn't have gone on this trip!_ If only someone listened to me, but no. And now, here we are, plummeting to our untimely deaths!

"Please be calm as we try to maintain the aircraft! Keep those seatbelts on!" Everyone could tell the captain's voice was sickened with fear like the rest of us. "Everything is going to perfectly fine as I-" all of a sudden the lights in the plane began to flash and we heard a loud explosion. "What is that? No! Don't shoot! We're not enemies!" We all could hear the captain over the intercom once again. It seemed we were in someone else's territory. "Ah!" He screamed causing the entire crew and passengers to scream along with him, as we felt a huge hit on the side of the plane making it drop from the air and plummet towards the ground.

Closing my eyes, scared for my life, I soon felt someone hit my chest making me let out a slight groan. My eyes opened. "What…?" Upon doing so, everything back to normal and it seemed as if nothing ever happened in the first place.

"You fell asleep. I started to get scared... you were flinching and started talking in your sleep, Nami." Kairi stared at me with a concerned look across her face.

"I did?" I looked around and then proceeded to scratch the back of my neck, chuckling slightly to myself. "I was just having a bad dream Kai, but thank you for the concern. I was pretty scared as well, if it wasn't for you waking me up I don't know what would've happened."

"That is what I'm here for! On the bright side we're about to land, see?" Her face flashed back to a smiled placed on her lips.

Taking a quick glance out of the side window, I looked down and noticed the elegant foreign country. "Again thank you passengers for boarding our flight to Centurion. Please fasten your seatbelts as we begin to land." Hearing the beginning of the captain's voice started to make my heart race as I thought my dream would be repeated but it wasn't. Following the instructions we did as told, provided that our seatbelts were firmly locked in place.

With only a slight bump and hearing the plane touch ground, I let out my breath of air that I tended to hold in while we descended to land towards the ground. "That couldn't have been a better landing, if you ask me."

"I thought it was fine but then again you did have a nightmare which I assume it was about this plane. Don't forget we have to call everyone once we get to the hotel, including my boss, Larxene." Kairi turned to unsnap her seatbelt then leaned over to help undo mine. "You're welcome by the way."

"Don't even give me the chance to say it." Both of us used the arm of our chairs to stand up from our soon to be desolated seats then walked along the aisle into the exiting terminal. Once hopping off, I could see people waiting to board our once terror of death plane. Quickly sighing, I wished that it were me on the other side of the terminal that was heading back, although I really think I'm afraid of planes now. That dream probably did it for me.

Because I wasn't paying attention to how slow I was walking, Kairi grabbed my hand and pulled me along to claim our luggage on the conveyer belt, while using her elbow to shove through the large crowd of standbys. After about the third time of the machine repeating itself, we caught sight of our luggage once again and took the chance to act upon grabbing it.

"I believe Larxene has a friend here that's picking us up, if I do remember her telling me that- what was his name—Gaston! That's it." The red headed female than swung one of her gigantic bags over her shoulder and rolled the other one behind her. "I forgot how heavy everything was, but if you want I'll go ahead and look for Gaston; who should be waiting for us." Before I even got a chance to respond Kairi took off, leaving me alone.

"Wait! Kairi!" Although my voice wasn't even close to being heard, I lost the familiar female in the large crowd. "Ugh, great. Now what am I suppose to do?" Taking a look about the unknown airport I found a seat to sit upon only to see a woman and a screaming child that seemed about four years of age.

"Please darling be quiet, you're just tired. I can't help that our plane was cancelled." I could hear the tiredness in the mother's voice as she tried to calm the screaming child down.

Not wanting to be bothered by the child either, I turned my attention toward the little girl. "May I see her for a moment? I think I might be able to solve your problem. I promise I do not intend to do anything that would harm her."

It seemed the mother was reluctant at first but then gave in due to having enough of the screaming child. With the child sitting on my right leg next to her mother I simply bounced my leg lightly enough to help relax the tense child and upon doing that I sang.

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartache, whatever you wish for you keep."_ Slowly the child laid back into my arms and stopped screaming causing herself to fall asleep. "_Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true." _

_Yes, I did just pick this child from her mother. I use to do it to Xion all the time. Of course I can sing, ever since I was a child I had classes in school. You know the ones that you had to take cause there wasn't anything else in elementary school, but it followed me all the way through high school. I actually enjoy singing but not in front of people unless it's needed, lets just say I didn't have the best encouragement. Anyways, Kairi can sing as well, she's even better than me. So I think._

As the last word was sung the child was soundly asleep in my arms and lowering my voice, I spoke. "She doesn't seem too bad you know, she's quite adorable." I looked to the mother with a smile and handed her back over. Not wanting to wake the child, her mother mouthed the words thank you. I replied with a simple nod.

_Naminé Radivent_

Not wanting to wait on Naminé's answer, because I know she would have slowed me down to begin with. I took off to find Gaston, until I heard some screaming. "Ah Prince Sora! Over here!" Prince? Did someone say prince?! Running in the direction of the scream it seemed to gain volume, as I got closer. "Ventus can you tell us where you went this time?" Apparently not only were there fan girls but there were reporters as well.

"Please refrain from taking any pictures, the Princes have just returned from a very long journey and would wish to head home." One of the royal advisers protested as the group of people tried to descend upon the royalty. Protecting each and everyone of them, it seemed Roxas sunk around all of them and went off on his own. Roxas wasn't wearing his usual outfit like the others.

Standing on my toes, I peered over the heads to see these 'princes' in person. Oh my, were they even more gorgeous in person! Especially that Sora fellow, who was standing behind his guards, wearing the most amazing royal garments.

Knowing that there wasn't even a slight possible chance that any of them would even look my way, let alone notice me, I gave up in defeat and went back looking for Gaston.

After what seemed like the longest walk of my life, and fighting against the obnoxious crowd of girls, there was Gaston by the entrance with a big card in his hand. On the card held my last name, **_"Radivent."_ **I starting running over to him until I tripped, hitting the ground with a big force. There's no way I could've tripped myself, is there?

"My apologies, that was not intended but next time do look at where you are going." Blinking a few times I realized that is wasn't my fault but the man above me, getting mad that he had said it was my fault, I looked up to see whom it was. "Look I knew where I was going who said you had the right to push over a lad—" I froze. There, in front of me, stood the noble and handsome prince, Sora. Insert fan-girl scream here. "Actually, my apologies, I should've looked where I was walking, sir." After a quick curtsy I went on my way, I can not believe I just embarrassed myself like that, especially in front of Prince Sora!. Jeez was he so good looking! With those blue ocean like eyes and dark luscious brown hair that seemed to be in one of those cute messes. So gorgeous! He was everything that a girl could ever want!

Naminé will not believe whom I just ran into! I mean I wanted to talk to him but I highly doubt that he would pay attention to me, plus I wasn't even from here so why would it matter. I'm not even close to royal life as it is. Plus if you think about he grew up in that high life which probably means he's rude, considering I had to apologize not him. You would think he would. You know what, he's a jerk! Why did I even think I could even be anywhere close to him?

"Miss, it seems that you forgot this. I think it's only right to return it to the owner, now I do believe you should have a nice day with whatever you seemingness commoners tend to do." As if I thought he left me alone, there he was again, behind me, with my bag! "I... Uh... Thank you sir." I was completely baffled, not sure what to say. I take it back, all of it back! He's mine, not only was it just a prince but it was Sora! The oldest! And possibly the hottest! Squeal!

Soon enough, with a slight nod and a heartwarming smile, Sora went back onto his way as if I never existed, and what a shame that was…

With my heart beating a mile a minute, and the memory of him returning my bag. I turned back around, confronted Gaston, spoke of the plans and for him to wait in the car. Now I just need to find Naminé and let her know what just happened. I think I'm in heaven.

_Kairi Radivent_

Shouldn't Kairi be back by now? It doesn't take that long to find someone with a card that has our name on it.

"You know, you have a such beautiful voice, I believe all the angels could hear it. It made my go astray from the rest of my group, I just thought you should know." Once I heard the voice I jumped in my seat, placing a hand on my heart and turned to look at the oncoming stranger. "My apologizes, I did not intend you frighten you, milady."

I won't lie, this man was quite a catch. Blonde hair and blue eyes, like me, but he was dressed like any other ordinary person. "No worries, it was just unexpected and thank you for the compliment by the way. It was very thoughtful." I simply just put a strand of hair behind my ear in embarrassment. I wasn't expecting anyone else to hear me except for the mother and the little girl.

"You're welcome." He seemed to bow to me like I was royalty. So weird. "And if anyone was thoughtful, it would have to be you. Considering you went out of your way to soothe the child with your lovely voice. Not to mention you are always quite the beauty."

Now I was completely blushing, did everyone from this place talk in such weird ways? If they do, I must be in the wrong place. Kind of makes me want to throw up. Anyways, with a slight nod and a big smile, I grabbed my stuff once more. "Again, thank you, but I must be going. I have to find my sister, it was very nice meeting you sir." I took a deep breath and tried to get out as fast as I could.

Before I could go it seemed the stranger grabbed my hand softly, stopping me. "Please, may I have your name before you go Enchantress? I must know who could sway my heart like you just did only a few moments ago." The look in his eyes were eager to know. Creepy. "But also just in case we might one day cross paths once more." He was smiling brightly at me.

Did he just call me Enchantress? I have a stalker? I just got here and it hasn't even been an hour! There's no way I'm giving a stranger like him, my name. "Oh... it's uh... Coventina." Psh, like I was going to tell him my real name. I smiled once more before walking away, completely creeped out. As I left, I heard him repeat my name once more slowly. Like really slowly. "We will meet again Enchantress! I'm sure of it!" He yelled towards me. I have to find Kairi, this is insane.

Once getting a certain distance I looked back over my shoulder and noticed that the man who once stood in the spot was gone. "Oh no... Kairi where are you!"

Being stopped by someone grabbing my shoulders, I looked back forward. "I'm right here silly, I wouldn't leave you. Now come on, I found Gaston he's waiting for us in the car. Plus you have no idea who I just ran into! I can't wait to tell you everything!"

"Kairi, I have news too girl. You have no idea." I gave Kairi a scared death scare, more like for my life than anything, and she simply nodded like she knew what I was going through. Not.

"We can talk in the car on the way to our hotel, but I must speak first or I'm going to explode with excitement!" It was the first time that I noticed since I was with her that she seemed like she was beaming with light, as if the whole world needed to know what she planned on saying or she would exploding while slowly jumping with happiness.

"Okay, Fine. I'm sure mine's a better story anyways." With my thoughts still mainly focused on the insane creeper, I took one last glance over my shoulder and noticed that the guy that seemed to find me so enchanting was speaking to someone in what looked like royal garments. That was the last that I saw of him before I got into the car with Kairi.

_Naminé Radivent_


	5. Chapter 4

_I give all credit to the Tertre Square in Paris, France for the artist circle, as you will read about later on. I suggest that you look up an image first to get the ideal look for the area. I didn't focus much of my attention on it; due to the Tertre Square will be in another chapter._

Beta: SweetTears69, Silver-Haired-Thief

**Such a Commoner**

**Chapter 4: One too Many**

**"**And then he gave me my luggage, I thought he was a jerk but I was completely wrong. Naminé, he gave my luggage to me personally! How awesome is that? Sure, he didn't apologize like I wanted, but that doesn't matter!" Kairi said as she kept holding back all of that excitement that as boiling inside her. I could tell that she would burst at any moment. "What if that means him and I are meant to be? Just think who else would he have done that to? Out of all the girls there it was me! Me_,_ Nami!" About to burst, Kairi rolled down the window of the car and yelled at the top of her lungs about how much happy she was. She was as dramatic as ever.

"Kairi! Can I please explain my side of the story now? Since ya know, you left me behind!" I was slouching in the seat next to her, clearly angry at her for the past twenty minutes. She'd only been talking about herself, and hadn't let me get one word in, not one! "Oh, yeah. Sorry Nami... Go ahead." She pulled herself back into the car and rolled the window back up to let me speak.

"Here's what happened." Taking the biggest deep breath of my life, I explained to Kairi the accident. I told her every last detail up to the point of her grabbing my shoulders. "Then when I looked back he was gone! At that point you ended up getting to me, so that's what happened. I now have a stalker so if one night I'm gone, you'll know why."

She joked, almost serious. "Oh, please. I doubt anyone would kidnap you, but are you serious about the whole "Enchantress thing"? I mean that's just straight up creepy. He's saying you hypnotized him, that's not even possible to begin with!" Kairi face showed a bit of distraught, just thinking about the complete stranger.

As if I didn't hear the first part of Kairi's response, I kept speaking. "I had to figure out how to even get out of the situation. Not only that, his eyes were so pleading like, thank heavens that I didn't give him my name."

"Well you kind of did... Coventina is your middle name… but you don't answer to it anyways. Wait, what if you run into him again?" As usual, Kairi started turning the conversation around into a joke. "That would be so cute, you guys are meant for each other then~! You made him swoon and fall completely jelly knees over you, Nami. That never happens, and you hardly date anyone as it is." She pointed out.

"You know, you're a jerk at times! I'm being serious Kai! This is so creepy, if it was the other way around, I would be so concerned for you." Before we could finish with our conversation, Gaston cut into our conversation, telling us that we had finally reached our destination.

"Ladies! We have arrived at Radiant Garden, go ahead and check in, I'll get the bags." He announced as he pulled up to the curb right in front and hopped out to hold our door for us.

"Gaston! You don't need to that. From where we are from it's totally acceptable to-" Kairi slapped my stomach to keep me quiet as she lowered her voice, she got out of the car. "Shhhhh…. No one ever does this. I want to get the feeling every now and then." By shooting Kairi daggers, with my eyes, the red head ran along ahead of me to check us in.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Radivent? It seems your sister hit you pretty hard." Gaston placed a hand in front of my view to help me get out of the car as I placed my other arm across my stomach, which was quite sore and empty from not eating in a while, not to mention the attack upon it just a moment ago.

"I'm fine, thank you Gaston. You're quite the gentleman." I smiled reassuringly to show him that I was in perfect condition. "Oh, and you can call me Naminé. Radivent seems way to formal for me. I'm not that important, yet." That is, not until I become an well-known artist like I have been planning my whole life for.

"Yes, Miss Naminé. If you'd like, you can head inside. I'll bring your bags up for the both of you." Gaston replied as he proceeded to open the trunk and started to grab all of our items.

"No, let me help you. It's the least I can do since, you not only picked us up, you drove us here as well, I insist." I stood next to him and grabbed my own bags as he grabbed Kairi's. "If you wish Madame, I do not wish to fight against your wishes." He placed a smile on his face as we walked into the Radiant Garden.

Naminé Radivent

"Older brother, tell us. What do you plan on doing? Now that we are back in the country?" One of the blonde males spoke while sitting next to his brother in the limousine. "Sure, our adventure was fun for a while, but now it's about time to get back to business."

"I plan on doing what Father simply asked, we will host a ball like we always do when we plan on leaving for a year for our annual 'family bonding'." The oldest simply spoke without any enthusiasm in his voice whatsoever. "It is always every fifth year brother, you should know this by now, I do not plan on making changes at this time. Especially since I am not the king right now."

"Well, you are the next one in line since Vanitas has been gone. How long has it been now? Six, seven years? What dark times those were... I do wonder what he is up to these days." He placed a hand to his chin in a thinking manner and wondered if he would ever see the dark-haired individual again.

"Aye, It's been eight long years, Ventus. If he doesn't come back or is found soon, I will have to take the throne. That is not something that I wish for, it was always meant for that daunting twin of mine." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck than looked over to the other younger twin who wasn't paying attention to a single word the two brothers spoke. "Roxas, does something stray you from our conversation?"

Roxas, who seemed like the color was drained from his face turned to look upon his brothers, with a gentle sigh. "No, it's just something that I'm not interested in. It seems my mind has strayed a different way due to an event earlier today in the airport. I can't seem to get my mind of that mysterious woman named Coventina."

"Ah, the one who got away? I see. You shouldn't let a lady get you so down brother! There will be plenty of others! It's just a weakness, we're princes we don't fall for a commoner, or fall at all. One does not need a queen to rule. Look at father for example." Sora slapped his younger brother on his back, trying to cheer him up. "Come, we can go among the town tonight and find someone else more desirable!

"My heart has gone astray! I could never have my eyes look upon another unless it's my darling beauty!" His eyes narrowed toward his elder brother. "Although, not all of that is true, brother, a lady can help in the most desirable needs if possible. Plus, how do you plan on continuing the legacy if you do not wed another?" The blonde lifted his eyebrow to now the baffled brother.

"Well-uh.." The brunette looked down and pulled his thoughts together. "Who says I must wed her or become king, for anything I could let you be king before Ventus."

Making the brunette chuckle lightly, Roxas looked back out towards the town as they came upon a red light. "I wonder if I'll ever seen her again… her voice just keeps playing in my mind." Watching the scenery, Roxas noticed a redheaded lady that seems somewhat similar to before his interference with 'Coventina'. "Brother, is that not the girl from before that you mentioned? The one who spoke back to you?"

Hearing of the woman who nearly took the prince down, Sora shot over to the window to have a look as well. "Well I'll say! It is the girl from before, what in heavens name is she doing here in our town? Other than that, our kingdom. I noticed that she wasn't from here to begin with, since she wore some awfully weird clothing." He shook his head slightly and laughed to himself while returning to his original position. "No time to fret, she is in the past as of now. I need to focus on getting everything ready for the rest of the days ahead."

As the light turned green the car proceeded forward and Roxas caught the last glimpse of a young blonde woman getting out of a car. "Coventina…" He spoke lightly out the window so that his other brothers would not hear him, even though they stopped paying attention to him.

The Princes

Before Naminé could step into the hotel she thought she heard someone call for her, well using her middle name at least. Shaking it off, she walked inside with Gaston and waited for Kairi to finish up with the receptionist. "Nami! She gave us a room on the top floor! Now I know that you hate heights… just don't go out on the balcony."

"What! How can I not? I don't even need to go outside, I can simply look out the window from a distance and see how close I am to the sky." Kairi, who naturally gives her the death stare, caused Naminé to sigh and slouch her shoulders. "I guess I'll deal with it… but if I fall, it's on you! I'll haunt you until you go to the afterlife." She quickly returned the death stare to Kairi.

"It's not that bad, you're just over reacting. We don't have to stay in the room, we can go out if you want." Kairi smiled and simply walked past them into the elevator.

Naminé looked over to Gaston, who looked right back at her with concern. "You shouldn't let her get the best of you madame."I returned his answer with a sigh as we both followed along behind the redhead to the elevator. After stepping on, feeling the motion of the closing doors and the first lift, she grabbed the bar on the wall and sat down.

"Oh my…" _This is way too much for me, there's no way I'm going to be able to handle this for so long! I could get stuck in here or even get squashed by the doors. Actually better yet we could plummet to our deaths!_ _I am going to die, lord please help me! _Considering my eyes were practically staring through the wall of the elevator it was a short moment later when Kairi started shaking my shoulders taking me out of my illusion of death. "Come on Naminé snap out of it. You're so useless."

Kairi stood back up and walked out as the doors opened. "Here we are, the 7th floor. See Nami it wasn't that bad." _Of course it wasn't! I was simply distracted by the thought of dying!_ Kairi got annoyed since I wasn't getting up and grabbed my leg, dragging me out.

"Kairi! Hold on! I'll get up!" Being halfway out of the elevator, I felt like the doors were going to shut so I got up as quickly as I could. "I could have died you know!"

"Oh please, they don't just break that easily. Also the doors are automatic, they won't shut if someone is standing there." She rolled her eyes and continued down the hall to the room on the end. The very last room.

Still being in shock of the elevator, I soon forgot what happened due to the amazement of the room we were given. I could be mistaken but this was one of the biggest rooms that I have ever seen. There were three bedrooms, which we only needed two that branched off on each side of room, and all three had its own walk in closet and bathroom! Even two kitchens, but only one living room considering it was the center of it all. "Whoa, this place is huge…"

"I know! Larxene really knows how to hook us up! Thank you boss." Kairi pulled out her cell phone to send a text message to Larxene. "Alright Nami! No time to get settled in, let's go out and explore while it's still daylight!" She ran to one of the rooms and claimed it than proceeded to get ready for her day festivities.

"Let's not stay out to long though, I would like to get back and actually sleep for once." Naminé chose the room across from hers and got dressed as well. This time instead of her white dress she wore a white tank with a cute skirt that was blue, also not to mention her blue sandals.

Kairi came out a few minutes later wearing a short dress. Across the top and down the center was white as the sides turned out to be a light purple. At the top was a tiny bow that then looped around her neck that helped support the dress. Also her shoes were a slight heal that was purple. "You're not wearing those shoes are you?"

"Why wouldn't I? They match." Before Naminé could say anything else about her shoes Kairi had already picked out another pair, which were blue.

"Heels are much better, and if you're going to be walking around a town like this, you should get use to it." She shoved the elegant blue heels into her hands. "Now get to it."

"You do not mind if I 'butt in', miss? You wish to go to town, correct?" Gaston spoke from across the room. He was in the living room, watching something on the television. Both girls to jumped at the sound of his voice, forgetting that he was still there.

"If you wish to actually see the town, than you must be taken by carriage. As of right now, you are just on the outskirts. Don't ask why you must but the king prefers for no cars to be within the town lines. More safer that way and very classical."

"A carriage… we get to ride in a carriage!" Here we go again. Kairi started squealing with excitement and grabbed Naminé pulling her to the couch to help with her shoes. "Come on, come on, come on! We have to get going then! If we ride in a carriage than that means there's so much more to do! Gaston, is there any bars or anything around?"

"Aye, that is correct Madame. There is one, supposedly the best around it's called, _**The Grid**_. Now since I will not be accompanying either of you ladies into town, you might need to walk once you get there, due to high prices for rides." Gaston stood once more and turned off the television. "I shall go fetch the carriage so you should be on your way. I believe this will be the last time we meet, if you need more assistance in the future I have left my number in the kitchen. Good day ladies." With that, he smiled and left the room.

Before we knew it, were downstairs and getting into a carriage. "So this is what it's like to be in one of these. It feels nice, like were royalty!" Kairi's face was beaming once again.

It wasn't to far until the coachman dropped us off somewhere in the middle of town, letting us get out. Kairi and I walked around, trying to get a familiar feel of the town, considering I'll be spending whatever time it is here. There were little shops and those carts of produce all around the streets. The best part for me was the artist circle, it was where all kinds of artist come from around the world and either paint or sell their items. It was magnificent!

After about who knows how long we have been walking, eventually we came upon a little garden with a fountain dead center. "It's... amazing... wow..." I was completely taken by the beautiful design of the fountain. "I can not describe how impressed I have been with everything today." I took the moment to sit down and get off my feet due to these heels. "Ah, my feet hurt. How can people stand wearing these all day!"

"It's not like you've been in them all day, if anything we've only been walking around less than an hour." Kairi plopped down next to sister as someone began to walk past. "Sir! Wait, do you know where we can find the Grid?" He pointed and explain on where both the girls could find the bar.

Kairi eventually took my arm and pulled me along. "Let's go, we don't have time to sit around and look at some boring fountain Naminé! Lets go to a bar."

"Kairi, I don't drink! I mean I do, but hardly ever. I can't handle alcohol very well. Not to mention my feet are still killing me!" I tried looking over my shoulder back at the fountain in the distance as we got further and further away. I swear I could sit in front of it and be lost in my thoughts for hours if I wanted to.

As if she already knew my answer she just shrugged it off. "It's fine, you don't have to drink. Just dance and have fun!" She kept dragging me along to the bar Gaston happened to mention. It was thebest in town. "On the bright side, I'm sure there are men there so you can keep your mind off of you know who."

You know who? Oh. Right, my creepy stalker, he better not be here tonight. I'll pray that he isn't. "I'm not drinking at all Kairi. All right? So don't even try to force me to. That is one thing that I put my foot down on. Also I can't even begin on the fact about how horrible I am with guys."

Kairi nodded and rolled her eyes. "Will do. I won't say one thing, except that you should start trying then."

Within moments we reached our destination and stood in line for not even ten minutes. At the front stood a man, who was clearly the guard, let us pass without payment; it was ladies night. "Enjoy girls."

Once inside Kairi headed straight for the bar and as usual I followed, slowly, due examining my surroundings. The entire place had a high tech feel to it, like we were in some type of computer program. It was actually kind of cool.

Naminé Radivent

"Ah, there you are. Seems it's been awhile, how has it been?" A boy with slightly brown hair appeared at the bar in front of the bartender. "I have finally returned from that horrendous adventure of mine."

"So it seems, Squall. Here for the usual, I suppose?" The bartender, who had black hair as dark as a raven and eyes as golden as the sun, stood in front of the familiar man taking his order.

"Is that how you greet someone after not seeing them for a whole year, clearly you need to work on your greeting skills, any how I will not be drinking tonight Cloud. Ill just have the oblivion. I don't need to get drunk tonight, I have things to attend to at the break of dawn."

"You are making a joke right? No friend of mine is going to have the weakest drink here. It's meant for children nevertheless." He crossed his arms and stared straight at the man they called 'Squall'. "I have no need for greeting skills, every person is the same in my eyes, filthy animals."

"Ahah, very well then, just hand me the usual, but if I can not get up in the morning than it shall be your head not mine." He slammed his hand onto the bar lightly, not to knock over any glasses or drinks.

"Very funny brother, I'm aware of father's jokes. If he wishes to have my head than he can simply have it although he won't be aware that it is his son's." The man smirked and walked over to pour his brother the drink. "I'm curious if he would actually go through with a plan like that."

With a sigh the brown-headed man turned his head to remove the hair in front of his eyes. "Why must you keep up this act dear brother? Father and mother miss you dearly. Surely you miss them as well. Not to mention father has me attending those boring meetings, although it should be you."

"Miss them?! You're overreacting, they are the reason that I left when I did. Sure, I was only a child, but I was needed too. I do not wish to become king, let alone be wed to a complete stranger. I am merely a commoner as of now." He walked back over handing him the drink he usually gets, as he lowered his voice to speak. "I hear you must be king, since you are taking my place, right Sora?"

"Oh, now the act comes off doesn't it, Vanitas?" Sora smirked lightly to his brother and shoved his shoulder pushing him back. "The first moment that I do become king you shall be returning, my dear brother. You will not get out of this alive if I must take your place."

"How dare you use my name here! I am not meant to be known, and if I am trust me brother you will not even see the break of day tomorrow. Not to mention if you do seek me out once you are king, I simply will not be here for you to get your chance. Now drink and enjoy your freedom while you can, because that will be the last of it." He pointed to Sora's drink and laughed heading over to the two girls at the end of the bar.

Sora mumbled to himself. "Hmph, it's not like anyone will even remember you, considering I'm wearing the one who must wear the disguise and you don't even look like my twin anymore." Sora was wearing a brunette wig, different from the style of his own, and some unusual clothing that a Prince wouldn't wear. It's more of a commoner part-take outfit.

"Hello ladies. What shall it be tonight?" Vanitas smirked and leaned onto the bar in front of them.

"I'll just take an _Oblivion_." The red head spoke and smiled back at him. "It's not that strong right? I like to start light." He looked toward the confused blonde next to her, she was a beauty though. "Oh, and she won't be having anything."

_Is this woman serious? Why do I even make that drink an option anymore._ Considering that I wasn't up for much of a fight, I didn't say anything and just proceeded to get the woman's drink because I had bigger matters to attend to on the other side of the bar. Handing it back to the woman, she replied with a thank you and I simply nodded my head so I could head back over to Sora.

"Now, what brings you here? If it's about my return that is something that shall not be discussed." He grabbed a stool and sat across from him.

The brunette was taking a sip of his drink before returning his reply. "I do wish you would consider it, or at least let the other brothers know you still live. Why must you hide, especially after all of these years? Brother I know you had that fall out with our parents but it must be you who should become king! I'm not fit for that position."

_Why must this ignorant brother always bring up the past? It is in the past for a reason!_ "I do not wish to return to that hateful house, let alone to those annoying parents of yours. I belong here and that is that. On the other hand, our brothers would simply sell me out under the right kind of pressure. Now, no more discussions about it. If that is all you are willing to speak about then you are dismissed from my presence."

_I made the mistake two years ago to let my brother know that I was around. He was always a regular here, I just made the mistake of drinking to much one night and then the truth came out. Bloody hell, it was the worst mistake of my life. I was already having a pretty great life considering that I changed my hair color and my eye color but it just had to come to an end all to early._

"Very well. If you mus-" His voice was cut off as he watched the crowd of people dancing in the middle of the floor. "Well I'll be, when is this woman not going to be around?"

Vanitas looked in the direction of his brother's gaze. "Ah, the red-head. What about her? Did you have a one nighter with her as well? She is quite the look." He proceeded to chuckle to himself. "Seriously brother, you must step up your game, you can't have women hanging all over you all the time. Follow my foot steps, one moment I'm there and than the next it's like they completely forget I exist."

"Oh? What makes you so sure that you are better than me? Surely you don't do anything else than take care of this dump." He put his arms up gesturing around the place.

"Don't insult my prize and possession, I have put a lot of work into this beauty and you have no idea what I get myself into brother. Although, I always have a back up plan. Lie that is always the result when getting out of a mess." Vanitas winked and looked back over to the bar to notice that the blonde was still on the other side but sitting this time. "Watch carefully." He turned and walked over to her, while Sora watched.

"Good day. I see you are not drinking, and that friend of yours has left you behind. Now what would you like?" He lifted his eyebrow and smiled, trying to get her interest.

The blonde lifted her head and looked at the bartender. "I'm sorry, I'm not drinking. I'm only here with my sister. Thank you." She smiled lightly and looked back down to her cell phone in her lap.

"If you are going to be here in my bar, then you must drink, if not than you will be removed. I don't have loner's just sit around and mope, let alone have them not drinking. Now, what is it? Better yet, I'll choose it." He rolled his eyes.

"Loner! I am no-" He notice a sigh come from her light pink lips. "Alright... just nothing strong please. I can't handle alcohol." It was as if it was to easy.

Vanitas smirked. "As you wish." When he turned he winked to his brother and poured the blonde one the strongest drinks he had. Since she couldn't handle alcohol this would be something that would really get her the night of her life. "Here you go. One _Oblivion_, drink up." He didn't care that he lied to the blonde; he did it quite often. You should see how many men congratulate him the next day.

He watched the blonde carefully drink her alcohol. She is definitely not a drinker, I can tell. "Ill be back with another one, if you need it that is." The raven-haired male turned back around and headed back toward his brother. "And that my friend is how it's done. I give her ten minutes than she will simply be within my arms."

"You honestly think she would go for you? I beg to differ, especially if she came with that one over there." Sora nodded to the girl out on the dance floor. "I know that one has quite an attitude, which I'm aware of because of the incident I had this morning." He explained exactly what happened to his brother who listened intently.

"Ah, a little girl like that gave you that much trouble? Brother, you seriously have lost your game. Why don't you go give her the night of her life? She won't even recognize you. Especially in that disguise." He gestured toward the wig and colored contacts he was wearing. For payment of not selling out his brother, Vanitas got him colored contacts from a foreign country.

"Her? You must be a lunatic if you expect for me to choose that one, I don't do well with foreigners, who knows what is wrong with them." Sora shook his head and then tilted it slightly to look at the woman beyond him. "It seems your lady has had enough."

Vanitas turned and smiled. "It does seem she has. Now for the hunt, prepared brother? You know, I have a better idea, how about we make a pact?"

"A pact? Ah well that does sound quite fun, what did you have in mind?" He put his hands together and stared at him.

"If I can get that innocent blonde to agree on one night than you must do so with the red-head, considering they did come together. It might also help you get acquainted with her." Vanitas winked toward his brother then laughed.

"I'll accept that offer, although I believe the blonde will not fall so easily. She looks like she can keep herself very well tamed. Mind if I add something along to that deal?" His brother simply nodded. "Ah, good. If you accept. I think that I win then you must return home for at least a day. See what it's like now."

Vanitas stared at his brother like he just stabbed him in the gut. Quickly looking over his shoulder and back to Sora he smiled. "Deal, It seems like the girl has had enough already anyways, this'll be too easy."

Sora lifted an eyebrow and looked behind his brother. "Ah, well. Good luck."

"Luck? I do not need it, if anyone does, I believe it shall be you." With the last word spoken Vanitas walked around the bar and over to the petite blonde. "Hello again. Do you need another?" She was now standing and holding onto the bar, blinking clearly trying to see clearly.

"Huh?" As if caught off guard, she looked at him and her gripping that she tried so hard to keep, failed her. In the mists of her fall, he caught her. "T-Thank you... I don't..." She shook her head trying to figure out what to say.

"A bit too much to drink I suppose, why don't I take you to the back so you may lay down? Simply you would prefer there, would you not?" He held the blonde around her waist, while leaning into her ear. "I'm sure both of us would prefer it." His breath hit her ear softly sending chills throughout her body.

As if saying the right words, her face was flushed with pink. "Wha—at... are you hint...ing at?" Her words kept getting cut short as she was tripping over them.

"What am I hinting at? Oh, come on now. You can't be that blonde, especially with alcohol in your system." Vanitas turned her around to gaze into her eyes. Upon looking in them, he noticed that she got lost in his. "Just say yes."

Although being intoxicated was enough, she finally got the picture and shoved away from him, falling over to the floor. "N-no...!" She grabbed onto the stool and tried to stand before falling back over and bringing the stool with her. After hitting the ground a second time it made her start to laugh.

Vanitas growled lightly to himself. _Stop fighting against me! I know you enjoy it._ He leaned down and stared into her blue ocean eyes once again. "You know you look quite lovely in that skirt, as in that top." He could see that her face started to change once again. "Come, let's go somewhere else where your beauty can be seen." He smirked.

The girl put out her hand and he helped her up; still not having balance she fell into him once more, melting into his arms. "W-hwere, arre-" He cut her off with a quick kiss on her neck, causing chills down her spine again.

As if it was to easy enough Vanitas continued to trail down her neck to her collarbone.

Vanitas Caporally

It wasn't hard to get lost in all of the dancing going on around you, especially with a little buzz in your system. The _Oblivion_ that I drank was actually quite delicious even though it was one of the lightest drinks. Although where we come from, it's a bit stronger than our usual stuff.

I didn't mean to leave Naminé at the bar, but she wasn't going to dance anyways so I might as well. Why should she get to ruin my night? This vacation was mainly for me; if it weren't for me she would've been stuff in that horrible school with those horrible art teachers. So I don't know she has to keep complaining about everything. Anyone would have died to go over seas to another country; she should be praising me for helping her out!

Anyways, here I am having the time of my life, dancing with these totally hot guys, not as hot as the prince but still quite average until that is when it happened.

"You little-!" I looked over to see the bartender, who was drop dead gorgeous, completely covered in a drink. Quickly taking my steps I ran over to Naminé to pull her away from the guy. "No one, I mean no-" He was cut short by another man grabbing him and taking him another direction away from my sister.

_Holy, did she smell like alcohol_. "Nami? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Why the hell were you drinking?!" I started shaking her shoulders. "You know you don't drink and how did you manage to get covered in it?!"

"I… Stop… Sick…." I stopped shaking her around and pulled her outside for some fresh air. _Honestly, I thought Nami was way smarter than this? She's just such a goody too shoes that I expected better, what hell happened._ "Alright. Speak now."

"He… came… onto… me…" She was clearly holding herself up onto the wall now; I helped her sit down on the ground as she took a couple more breaths of fresh air. "What did he do?!"

"Drink, he did. I…" Nothing was going to help her, since she never drinks. She doesn't even know how to handle alcohol correctly, let alone she started speaking into circles. "So you're telling me, that he came onto you?" She slowly nodded and attempted to get back up.

"Pay…" Having to catch my drunken sister, I agreed. "Don't worry we just need to sober you up a bit Naminé, that'll help. Come on." So I did the only thing I could do. I took her right back inside.

Kairi Radivent

I walked around the back room, going through what seemed like a thousand clothes. "That woman is going to get it." _No one, I mean no one dumps alcohol on me! Especially in my own bar._

"Seems she wasn't interest in you. I told you, now who is out of their game now?" Sora laughed loudly enough to mock his drenched brother. "I win the bet. No foreigner for me. I did pray for that."

I'm not out of game that woman simply just denied me. Not a single lady has ever done that. _Wait, she wasn't interested? How could that be! I have the charm and the looks, what is this logic?_ "Aye, she simply just needs more persuading. I'm not giving up so soon brother. That deal is not off. I never said how long it would take."

Sora sighed angrily. "If you keep this time thing up brother than it will be till the end of millennium." He thought for a moment. "How about I give you till the end of tomorrow to swoon the girl? Perhaps that should be enough time for someone like yourself."

"I made the rules of this pact, but if that is what you want then so be it. I'll be sure to get what I want, and you will lose." Vanitas quickly changed his clothing still mad at the incident before. When he and his brother returned back from the room, he noticed the two girls still by the bar.

"Hey you! Bonehead! Get over here now." Vanitas could tell the redhead had a stare in her eye as he looked at her. _Me? She wishes for me? As if this payback wouldn't be any easier. Little retch. _Taking my sweet time to walk over to the two girls, Sora seemed to be right on my tail. "What? Haven't you two done enough? You're lucky I haven't kicked you out just yet."

"If you don't want another drink poured upon that tiny head of yours, then I suggest you get us some water. Considering you got my sister drunk in the first place!" The girl had quite an attitude on her as she slammed her hand onto the bar. "Now get to it, or I'll come over and do it myself." With a smirk and a slight tilt of my head, I nodded.

Desperate times calls for desperate measures. The funny thing is these girls clearly don't know the alcohol that we carry. Especially the one that seals the deal. Knowing that she was watching me, I simply took a glass and placed it in the sink, while having the water run. Best part was, I wasn't giving them water. Grabbing the clear bottle next to the sink, I poured two glasses. This bottle contained liquor of the finest, and was very hard to obtain. It was as clear as water and tasteless as it can be, but it does it's job.

Still having a smirk on my face, I gave both girls two glasses. "There. I expect you to both be out after that. If I ever catch you in this bar again, it'll be the end of you both."

Sora grabbed Vanitas's arm and pulled him away as the girls drank from the glasses. "You're going to lose this bet if you tend on kicking them out."

"Oh brother, the things you need to learn. You must play your cards correctly, they won't even remember that I kicked them out in the next half an hour or so, that isn't water that I handed them. It's simply: _The One Winged Angel_. Don't ask how I obtain such a drink, just watch the magic unfold."

That was it, as Vanitas gave them about three glasses each within the next half an hour both of the girls were on the floor laughing and falling all over themselves. "That is how it truly is done."

The redhead jumped up and grabbed onto the bar. "Oh my gosh, you will not believe who I met today. He was such a dick. Sure, he gave me my luggage but he couldn't even apologize correctly. I could find someone better in my hometown." She was giggling and swaying all over the place.

Vanitas started laughing since he knew that she was talking about his brother. "Hear that? He must be such an ass. I have met him myself, and let me say he isn't what is seems." As if he said the right words she nodded and smiled. "Exactly!"

The best part was Sora seemed like he was getting annoyed with the familiar redhead, saying names as she kept going on about her true feelings. It seemed for a moment she got the better of him before Vanitas knew it, Sora walked off toward the back room. "Where is he-going? He's kind of cute you know." She giggled softly.

Watching his brother walk off, Vanitas soon looked over the bar and noticed the little blonde hiding underneath. She was sitting with her legs pulled up, like she was in a ball. _What is this girl doing? She should be having fun!_ _Especially trying to be all over me._ Rolling his eyes, he walked around and kneeled down in front of her. "Hello?"

She looked up at him but this time it seemed her eyes had a light glow to them, making them more blue than usual. At first she moved away from him but than relaxed. "Oh, you're not…. That creepy blonde... Wait… where… am I?"

He lifted an eyebrow to her. "Did you simply drink to much my dear? Here let me help you." He put his hand out and she took it softly as he went to help her up. Everything about her seemed different this time, the way she spoke and the way she moved. It was all-gentle like, as if she was fragile as glass. Being stuck in his thoughts he didn't notice that she had held onto him tightly. "Uh… care to dance?" _Wait, did I really just say that?_

He noticed the blonde shook her head. "I can't…." Vanitas put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to the point their bodies were touching. For some strange moment he was intrigued by her. Her scent, movement, voice, everything_. What the hell am I doing? This isn't possible, I only just met her but yet I've never met someone so….. fascinating. She's so calm and gentle like an angel. Wait… _As if on cue, Vanitas snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked down at the young blonde. She was staring up at him with a confused look. "Uh. Pardon me for I must check on something." He left her there and rushed to the back toward his brother_. Someone kill me now. _

Vanitas Caporally

Watching the raven-haired man run away, Naminé took her chance. "Kai…. Come… on..." She lightly grabbed Kairi and pulled her to the bathroom. Her head felt clouded and her entire body was weak as if it was going to collapse on itself, but she wouldn't let that take her. "He… tricked… us… again…"

"Hmm..? Did you say something?" Kairi was swaying back and forth still giggling not capable of stopping herself.

"I… thought…. Something like this… would happen… so I came… prepared…" She pulled Kairi over to the sink, the bathroom was decorated to have a deep sea feel, the sink was a shell and the stalls were a light shade of blue. "Drink, who cares… if it's from the sink…" Naminé forced herself to drink the tap water from the sink, and upon filling her stomach up with a lot of water it caused her to turn and run into a stall to throw up.

After a few minutes of throwing up and getting rid of the alcohol in her stomach she walked out of the stall, still tripping over herself considering how weak she was. "Kai, you have to." The second she stepped from the stall, she started laughing before taking her phone out to get a photo.

Kairi had her arms wrapped around another woman with her head laid on her shoulder. "You're so great at dancing… for a man you are really strong." The woman lifted an eyebrow and looked at Naminé. "I partake that this young woman belongs to you?"

"Oh no, she doesn't belong to me, she's just my really drunk sister…" The woman smiled and then wrapped her arms around Kairi. Alarm bells went off in Nami's head. "Excuse me but I really need to take her back…" She quickly grabbed her causing Kairi to throw herself onto Naminé, knocking her to the floor. "Heh, let's do that again." Feeling the empty silence of the room once more, I knew that the lady must have left.

"Kairi! Enough! You just flirted all over another woman!" Kairi looked at Naminé as if she just told her the biggest lie of her life, until Naminé lifted her up to the sink. "Help me out.. You're heavy!" After getting her to also throw up, Naminé pulled out a bottle from Kairi's bag. "Here, take one of these it should help a bit more." It would stop both of them from having a hangover from the next morning.

Taking quite some time, she finally got Kairi to sober herself up a bit. "I'm sorry… I can't believe we fell for it again... By the way how did you manage to even sober yourself up? We were both pretty drunk..."

"Kairi, I'm smart. Considering we are in a foreign land and we don't know the drinks, I watched him. You may not have noticed but I did, he switched the drinks." She forced herself to continue drinking water. "For now, we really need to think of a plan to get them back."

"He switched them! That prick, he just waits till I get my hands on him!" Kairi clenched her fights tightly before relaxing them due to no strength from throwing up.

"I do have an idea how to get them back. Now remember…." She walked over to Kairi and lowered her voice to tell her of their plan, of course it would mean they would need to act like they're drunk again but they don't have to drink. Her sister soon smiled and hugged her from the great idea.

Before the boys came back out as the girls took their same place as last time.

Naminé Radivent

_"_How could she!? Say those things like that? I'm not a monstrosity and better yet you were agreeing with her Vanitas!" Sora pushed his brother's arm. "I am not like that, she's completely wrong. I apologized by giving her luggage back! That's a true gentleman! Most people would keep it, right?" He looked at his brother for answers. "What am I thinking, why should I care about her? Ugh, that's the second time she has been in my mind."

"Seems like someone might be falling for the girl." Vanitas chuckled. "While you have that problem, I have another one. This woman has quite a strange effect on me. I only just met her, its quite odd in fact. Well, once I achieve my goal tonight then I shouldn't need to worry." He peeked out the door and looked to see both girls holding each other up for support. "Let's go, time to make my move."

Vanitas walked over to the ladies, grinning from ear to ear. He had such a big plan for the blonde that she wouldn't even realize it until the following day when he would leave her behind. Since he did that with just about everyone and when they went to confront him, he simply just told it like it was. Some would accept and some would be upset but none has ever done what this girl has done.

"Hey… you know... I never got your name…" The blonde stood up from the floor and stared at him and giggled. "Mines Nami-né." As if he even cared, he just nodded. "Yeah, Eric. Whatever." He looked back to see if his brother had followed and so he did, but this time the red-head was all over him.

"Why don't… we head… out? We have a place... In mind…" The redhead spoke for all of them. His grin widening even bigger, Vanitas looked at his brother and they both nodded. Taking the blonde by the waist, he looked over his shoulder to his brother, who wasn't even near the red-head instead he followed just behind her. Walking outside Vanitas spoke to the guard. "Riku! Don't let anyone else in; just watch the place will ya? We have matters to attend to." His guard smiled and did as told. "Enjoy your night, boss." He noticed a wink from his employee and just laughed before calling over his shoulder. "It'll be a grand night!"

Vanitas looked around the town as they walked around, he noticed that they were moving quite slowly so he looked down towards Naminé feet, which had blisters from the heels. Sighing he lifted her weight up a bit so they could walk faster. As raven-haired male lifted his head and saw that she was looking up to him. "What? We are simply walking to slow, let's make this faster." She nodded and they eventually got their destination.

"What in heavens name are we doing here?" He stared at the blonde next to him, who stood by the fountain in the middle of a park. "Can't enjoy… a night out before anything else happens…?" She traced her finger down the front of his shirt. Instead of persuading her mind, it seemed the blonde acted on her own terms. It all happened in a instance, one moment she was tracing and the next moment she was behind him while he was standing in front of it. His brother was on the other side with his back towards them. He was quite close to the end of the fountain.

Neither of the girls seemed to speak anymore but she turned Vanitas around to look at him. Naminé wrapped her arms around Vanitas's neck and pulled him close to her, reluctantly he followed her movement by placing one hand on her neck and the other on her lower back. As if he was waiting for this moment he leaned down to seal the deal. His heart was beating fast which rarely happens, he held her close to make sure everything would work out perfectly.

At the moment their lips touched the girl melted into his arms and followed every motion that he lead. _Her lips are so soft, let alone they taste like strawberries. _Changing his demeanor he became more forceful. Distracted by what was happening he didn't notice that the girl placed her hands upon his chest and pushed, causing the male to step backwards, only for his knees to give out from the impact of the fountains side and making him fall into the dark water below. As if on cue, he could he another splash from the other side.

"What in the bloody hell!" The raven-haired boy spoke looking up to the blonde from the fountain. _This is twice in one day, this girl definitely has some game._

Kairi and Naminé both leaned toward the fountain to speak to each man, focused on just Vanitas she tuned out Kairi. "Look, ever since we left the bar both of you were doomed from the start. Now if you're wondering how we managed to just sober up so easily than you obviously have messed with the wrong girls. Next time it wont just be a bath, I'm sure you wouldn't want that luxurious hair of yours messed up." She smirked lightly. "If you'll excuse us, it's about time that my sister and I head out."

Vanitas stared at her dumfounded and just completely baffled by the accident that just happened. "You... What! No one just gets away with pushing me in a fountain you ignorant little winch!"

At about that time Kairi walked over and leaned in to splash some water onto his face. "Maybe you should cool down, enjoy the bath." She took Naminé's arm and both of them left, heading back to the hotel.

Vanitas stared at both of the girls walking away before turning to look at his brother. "How…? You know what, if it's a fight that they want, then it shall be a fight they will receive." He smirked getting himself out of the fountain to squeeze some water out of his clothing. _Oh Naminé, I think I might just keep you around for a bit after this is over. You seem to catch my eye._

Sora's gaze soon looked at his brother as he removed his drenched like wig. "Those ladies shall receive punishment for this." Then he proceeded to do the same as Vanitas. "They do not understand not to mess with royalty, especially with the Princes."

With a slight nod, both of them had the same look in their eyes. Revenge.

_Vanitas Caporally_


End file.
